


The Boy Made of Stars

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: In which Iwaizumi is a vampire and Oikawa is a simple human who has caught his attention.





	

**The Boy Made of Stars**

Oikawa knew that his duty was to serve the supreme beings. The vampires. The uniquely beautiful beings that depended on them for sustenance. Oikawa tried hard, he really did, but when Lord Iwaizumi came, Oikawa's intuition flew out the window along with every other thought in his pretty little head. Now, Oikawa was heading to Iwaizumi's mansion. Apparently, he had been requested. He knew there were other Beings at Iwaizumi's house and he would have to be careful. Especially with Supreme Beings. 

As he entered the pale blue house, he became enamored with the paintings lining the wall. He failed to notice several Beings looking at him, a few Supreme. Iwaizumi was a Supreme. Anyone could tell. He handled himself well after all. To the vampires standing in the hall, Oikawa looked gorgeous. His brown hair was all over, but it went perfectly with his flushed skin. His brown eyes sparkled with light and his pink, plump lips curved into a natural smile. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was not prepared for the beautiful human that entered his office. This boy radiated genuine happiness and seemed to glow. He was made of stars. 

"Mr. Iwaizumi?" 

Iwaizumi snapped into business mode. 

"Hello, Mr. Oikawa." 

"H-hello, sir."

"Call me Hajime. Please. Iwaizumi makes me feel old."

"W-well, pardon me saying so, but you are over seven hundred years old." 

Iwaizumi laughed. Amusement . That was new. 

"I need to know how many humans are available for The Feeding Frenzy." 

Oikawa gulped. The Feeding Frenzy was a week were all the Beings got together and sucked liters of blood from humans. The humans who were the food sources never came back alive. 

"One hundred seventy-seven. Including my-myself naturally. " 

Iwaizumi stopped. He turned toward the boy, carefully avoiding looking at his lips. 

"You?"

"Yes, Hajime. Me." 

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi stiffly traveled across the room to right in front of the door. 

"Oh." 

"H-Hajime." 

"Yes, Tooru?"

"Why the hell do we keep on pretending?" 

Iwaizumi turned to look at him. Then he was in front of Oikawa. Then they were kissing. Oikawa's body tingled with pleasure as Iwaizumi's lips touched his own. The kiss was filled with urgency as if the world was ending and they would never see each other again. Oikawa pressed his hands against Iwaizumi's chest. They pulled away for air. 

"Tooru," mumbled Iwaiumi against the other boy's lips. " You're a liability.You could be killed or worse." 

"I know, Hajime. I accepted all the risks that came with falling for you. "

Iwaizumi pressed another chaste kiss onto Oikawa's mouth. 

"I hate how accepting of this you are." 

"Darling, what else am I supposed to be?" 

"I swear, Tooru. You're made of stars, aren't you? This is the only way you could love something like me. You're not human." 

Oikawa hummed against the vampire's lips. 

"Someone. You're a person too, Hajime. I am human. I just love you so much that it overflows into my soul. My heart's just not big enough." 

Iwaizumi pulled back. He couldn't fight the worry anymore. He was immortal. Oikawa was not. Eventually, Oikawa would grow old and Iwaizumi would still be on this earth. 

"Hajime, just turn me." 

Iwaizumi's breath hitched. He couldn't. He wouldn't. Oikawa deserved a fun, fulfilling life. Iwaizumi couldn't take that. 

"Tooru-" 

"I know. You don't understand, Hajime. I can't die and then be satisfied if you find another person. " 

"Tooru-" 

Oikawa covered Iwaizumi's lips with his own. Iwaizumi pulled back to see the trusting, bright, brown eyes. 

"Please, Hajime." 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's temple and then lowered his head to his neck. With an audible pop, the fangs slid out. And within a few minutes, Oikawa became one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr prompt I saw. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Writer-chan


End file.
